1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for treatment of skin disorders such as corns, warts, calluses and athlete's foot. In one of its aspects the invention relates to a method for treating skin disorders.
2. State of the Prior Art
Corns, warts and other similar skin disorders have plagued people of all types and occupations. These skin disorders are especially painful for those who must be on their feet extensively throughout the day. Many ointments have been developed to treat these skin disorders over the years, but no ointment has found to be especially effective for all types of problems.
The most extensively used composition is an ointment containing salicyclic acid in an oil carrier. This composition, although it works with inconsistent results, is very irritable to the skin and on occasion produces painful sores before removing the corns, warts and the like. As a result, the ointment is not used on diabetics.